


Eternity

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Remus/OC one-shot. Written in 2nd person.Remus catches your eye in the hallway...





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

You head down to breakfast. Looking ahead you see Remus Lupin slumped at the table, his eyes showing signs he mustn’t have slept at all last night after you left. As Lily walks by you and says good morning, his head flicks up at your name. His deep brown eyes stare at you, a stare which seems to reach right down into your heart. His gaze is unwavering and his eyes hold yours for what seems an eternity. Finally, he looks away, breaking the hold on you. You look down, embarrassed by the memory  
of his pure love for you, you experienced.

 

As you leave the dining hall, he grabs your arm and pulls you towards him and you spin, struggling to regain your balance. As you stumble, he catches you and leans you against a wall in one fluid motion, his face almost touching yours. As his eyes sparkle in the dim light of the alcove, you can feel his breath against your forehead and so tilt your head up curiously. His head bends down to your level and though you open your mouth to speak, he gently presses his lips against yours. Your eyes widen in surprise but you do not pull away, instead losing yourself in the pure love and affection in his kiss. Slowly, you wind your hands up his neck and leave them there, resting near the back of his head of sandy blonde hair. When at last you pull apart, he leans his forehead against yours, pausing there for a moment before slowly leaning back and gazing into your eyes. It’s the same love you have always seen there, that you return in yours, though you cannot imagine why he’s chased you or so long. Remus, always deemed the quiet one, has stared at you 6 years and as he leans in to kiss you again, you kick yourself inside for not realising what it meant before. How you limited your time with this beautiful, brown-eyed boy. This time it’s you who pulls away. Standing back just to stare into his face. As you do, he whispers in your ear “I love you, and I’ll never let you go.”�


End file.
